In general, the vehicle speed has been intuitively managed based on a vehicle speed indication given by a display unit in a vehicle and on a driving scene of the vehicle. However, such intuitive vehicle speed management largely depends on the driving skill, mental state, and risk sensitivity of a user.
According to a vehicle speed management technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an emergency control unit is mounted in a vehicle. This emergency control unit operates to reduce or avoid collision damage to a preceding obstacle. When the emergency control unit operates, braking control is automatically exercised to forcibly reduce the vehicle speed if it is determined that there is a high driving risk for the user of the host vehicle mounted with the emergency control unit. The safety and comfort of the user can thereby be assured.